<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不可或缺 by justziang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057078">不可或缺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang'>justziang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「躺下，我不想打你屁股，也不需要用糖果哄你開心。」麥考伊臉色難看得要命，「那是個比喻，你他媽最好不懂這個。」<br/>「艦長已經與我概述相關──」<br/>「喔閉嘴吧，我一點都不想知道細節。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不可或缺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>煙硝味始終在鼻尖揮之不去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>史巴克看著麥考伊用粗魯的詞彙破口大罵，手下的動作卻依舊穩定而極富效率的排除患部的疼痛，即使面對外表特殊的外星種族依舊不改其色，給不安分的病患給予難以忘懷的分貝，疼痛萬分卻有效的改良藥劑，對此史巴克不能說完全感同身受，卻也能感受其一。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「麥考伊到哪裡都是麥考伊不是嗎？」疲憊但輕快的嗓音從他的身側傳來，幾分鐘前才深刻體驗過的蘇魯手上綁著固定帶和他一同坐在臨時安置區，他們能夠幾乎完好無缺的從一場追擊中存活下來有大半是拜蘇魯高超的駕駛技巧所賜，還有契可夫迅速的反應跟運算能力，史巴克相信他們都習於在一場混亂中應對危機，而那時他與艦長正因為其他問題分身乏術。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「艦長呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>史巴克搖搖頭，他在途中就和吉姆分道處理不同任務，麥考伊大概花了不下上百次痛罵他們高級軍官動不動就一馬當先的問題，造成醫療系統的負擔和危害醫官本人的心理健康，他不能否認此時他必須耗費心神壓下的情緒是近乎人類所稱的焦躁，這並不是吉姆第一次沒有他的陪同下前往談判，但他不能容許的是自己的負傷導致理當更了解其文化背景的他無法前往，他們與開戰僅存一線之隔，所幸吉姆在烏胡拉的陪伴能保證這點永遠不會發生。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我應當在艦長歸來前重新配置優先順序，」史巴克在蘇魯擔憂的注視下站起身，「有諸多事務必須即刻處理。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「搞什麼？史巴克！」麥考伊的聲音如鬼神般適時的傳來，「誰讓你移動你的瓦肯屁股的？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「麥考伊醫生。」史巴克忍下輕微的暈眩，「我必須履行我的職責。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>即使他極力隱瞞，依舊看出他的不適的麥考伊看起來正忍下一句到口的髒話，換了個方式質問他，「你不信任你的船員嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我信任我的船員都能堅守崗位。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你現在負傷了，史巴克，難道這個因素會導致指揮鏈喪失應有的功能嗎？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>史巴克抿起乾裂的唇，蔓延在舌尖上的銅腥味讓他明白自己的狀態並不足以讓人信服，他在醫生逼人的注視下站直身軀，那意外的比他預想中艱難許多，過幾秒鐘後他發現那出自於他對自己生理狀況少見的評斷錯誤，「不。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「躺下，我不想打你屁股，也不需要用糖果哄你開心。」麥考伊臉色難看得要命，「那是個比喻，你他媽最好不懂這個。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「艦長已經與我概述相關──」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「喔閉嘴吧，我一點都不想知道細節。」在麥考伊準備針劑的時候蘇魯苦笑著扶著他躺下，眼裡帶著的無奈與如釋重負讓他意識到某些關鍵的部分，讓他不再發言，隨著藥劑的效用陷入昏睡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>當史巴克再度醒來的時候已經被安放在醫療床上，周遭僅有儀器運作的低頻提示音和沉穩的呼吸聲，後者在他轉過頭朝向聲音來源時停止了一瞬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「即使是我，如果像你那樣有多處骨折跟腦震盪，也沒辦法在幾分鐘內活跳跳的惹毛老骨頭。」吉姆的聲音帶著笑意，淺藍色的雙眼在昏暗的光線裡覆上一層朦朧的暗色，他看起來也沒有適當恢復，但臉上的溫暖笑意顯示那已無大礙，「你就是他屁股的那根刺。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我發現幾個小時內提及某身體部位的次數已經超過以往的頻率。」史巴克還是很疲倦，尚未脫離藥效的影響使他無法適當答覆，在他意識到的時候話語已然組織完成，吉姆為此得壓下瞬間爆出的大笑，並祈禱沒有人能聽見這裡的喧鬧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我得讓老骨頭多給你打幾次針，太有趣了。」史巴克沉迷的看著吉姆歡快的笑容，吉姆一屁股坐到他床邊，「不提這個，我們和對方達成了協議，轉由星際總部處理相關損害及重建事宜。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那是我們預期的結果。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「在被毫無理由的開火後這是必然的結果，就算是拿文化差異當擋箭牌也行不通。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「對方是以武力著稱的種族，適當交涉之後應當不足為慮。」史巴克挪動身軀想坐起身，吉姆柔軟的按著他制止了他的動作。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嘿，我就只是想說這個，任務已經結束了，好好休息。」吉姆輕輕拍了拍他的胸口，他僵硬了片刻後才如吉姆所願的放鬆了身軀，兩人都沒有提及那個溫暖的撫觸，讓他的手如羽毛般輕柔的安放在他的胸膛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>沉默了一陣後吉姆才再度開口：「我進出警局的次數不亞於進出醫院的次數，那時我不過十幾歲。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>史巴克的安靜的聽著，即使他已經看過吉姆的檔案也不足亦構成此時阻止他親自述說的理由，吉姆垂下眼簾讚許了史巴克的沉默。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我的母親在深空，傳訊回來的時間一個月不到一次，法蘭克就是一個混帳，但這都不是我一再毀壞規定與自我傷害的真正理由。」史巴克聽到他平靜地闡述的過往讓他的心臟不由得緊縮，那墜下山谷的車，或是沒幾天又增添的傷痕，稍有差池便不再有吉姆寇克，他無法想像那會是一個什麼樣的未來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「真正要命的是無力感，史巴克，那會讓你破壞所有的機會，或是在傷痕累累的狀態下堅持回到崗位。」吉姆抬起眉意有所指，「但我們終究不會成為那樣的人。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「為什麼？吉姆？」即使知道了答案，史巴克仍在鼓勵的目光裡問道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「因為有人會不厭其煩的跟我們說，我們的存在不可或缺，那並不是指我們能夠拯救什麼，而是即使我們倒下了也沒關係。」吉姆親暱的揉了揉他的耳尖，傳來一股讓他不禁沉溺的暖意，「總有人會接住我們。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我假定你是要告訴我不要逞強，吉姆。」史巴克想起蘇魯和麥考伊的目光，那和吉姆此時的眼神如出一轍，他按住吉姆撥弄他瀏海的手，「我已然明白這一點。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你就不能遷就一次人類的感性？」吉姆誇張地大肆抱怨，並在看到兩人緊緊握住的手時安靜下來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「醫療床應該是夠大的。」吉姆沉默了許久後這麼說道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>史巴克抬起眉，在昏沉的睡意和邏輯思考間選擇了並不理智的答案，往側邊挪開了些許。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「喔，史巴克。」吉姆快樂的爬上床鋪，窩進他的懷裡輕輕笑著，「我愛死你了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我已知曉。」史巴克在吉姆抗議前再度補充：「並予以回應相同的喜愛。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>史巴克感受吉姆在他懷裡的熱度，那就像恆星，讓他的存在如陽光般耀眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我這裡是高級渡假村嗎！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>隔天睡歪的他們被醫生爆吼驚醒，發現隔壁床的蘇魯床邊也有個契可夫睡到流口水。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>